


I Always Miss You

by CelestialSeaWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Long Shot, One Shot, Romace, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialSeaWitch/pseuds/CelestialSeaWitch
Summary: Soulmates get the first words said to them on their 17th birthday by their soulmate as a tattoo somewhere on their body.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 43
Kudos: 464
Collections: Harmony





	I Always Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on FFN under my old account and is still there with a collection of Harmony one-shots. The concept is inspired off of the idea that soulmates get the first words said to them on their 17th birthday by their soulmate as a tattoo somewhere on their body.

_I think you look absolutely stunning._

Hermione’s face went red as she read the words in the reflection of the mirror. Her fingers traced the inky black lines that stretched across her ribcage just under her left breast. The steam from the shower curled her hair as she stood there, staring at the words.

Stunning? Absolutely stunning.

Not pretty. Not beautiful.

Stunning. Her soulmate thought she was stunning.

Her heart swelled in her chest.

“Come on, Hermione! You can’t hide all day!” Lavender called as she pounded on the door.

“Is it ghastly?” Parvati asked. “I heard Lily Moon _cried_ after she saw hers, it was so terrible.”

“Millicent refuses to show hers.”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “It’s not ghastly!” She traced the words once more. “It’s stunning.”

* * *

“Happy birthday!” 

Hermione smiled at the common room full of Gryffindor greeters. “Thank you!” Her eyes scanned the room and instantly caught on a head of red hair.

Ron Weasley came up to her with a wide smile. He opened his mouth but Hermione spoke first. “How do I look?” She held her breath.

Ron blinked and shook his head. “Blimey, Hermione. I don’t know. Like an of-age witch?”

Hermione’s mouth opened but words failed her. She blinked rapidly. “That’s it?”

Ron made a face. He ran a hand through his messy hair. “Uhm… you look nice?” Hermione’s face betrayed her disappointment. “Happy birthday!” Ron exclaimed in hopes of salvaging the situation. He gave Hermione a big hug.

Hermione pulled back, her nose wrinkled. “Nice? I look _nice_?” She didn’t know why she had expected anything else. It was stupid of her, honestly. 

“ _I_ think you look absolutely stunning.”

Hermione’s breath caught. She turned slowly to face her best friend: Harry Potter.

“You mean that?” she whispered.

Harry grinned. “Of course. You always do.” He leaned forward, hands in his pockets and a teasing grin on his face. “It’s almost like magic.”

Hermione smiled. She threw her arms around his shoulders and hugged him tightly. “ _Thank you_.”

“Happy birthday, 'Mione.”

* * *

“You really think Malfoy’s up to something?”

“ _Yes_. Look, I know you don’t believe me-”

“-I believe you.”

Harry paused in the middle of the quiet hallway. He turned to Hermione. “You do?”

She nodded. “I do. You’re always right about this… you’ve been right in the past at least. But not always about the actual culprit.” Harry ran a hand through his hair as he ducked his head. She wasn’t wrong. “But that doesn’t mean _something_ isn’t going on.”

Harry grinned. “This mean you’re going to sneak around with me?” He wiggled his eyebrows. 

Hermione blushed and tried not to smile. She raised a finger. “On one condition. Get rid of the book.”

Harry sighed heavily. This was already an old argument of theirs.

“I don’t care if you follow those potions instructions, Harry. But there are dark spells scribbled into the margins and I just - I’m worried.” She stepped closer and took his hand. “You may know people, Harry, but I know books. _Please_ , don’t trust that thing.”

He watched her for a long moment before nodding slowly. “Alright. We’ll get rid of the book.”

Hermione smiled in response and she truly was stunning.

* * *

Hermione and Harry snuck along the outskirts of the Slug Club Christmas party, holding hands and giggling as they watched their classmates suffer through long introductions and Slughorn’s shameless boasting. So far the two of them had managed to get around being introduced or even noticed much and they wanted to keep it that way.

Ron was stuck carrying Lavender’s drink and purse as he followed her around. He glared enviously over his shoulder at Harry and Hermione as they snuck snacks off the platters.

“How long do you reckon we have to wait before we can sneak back out?” 

Hermione pursed her lips and looked around the party. “Technically, hardly anyone even knows we’re here. So, probably awhile.”

Harry made a face. “Should we make an appearance?” 

“Probably a good idea.”

A slow song started up and Harry grabbed Hermione’s hand. “Perfect. No one can talk to us, but everyone will see.”

“Wait - what?” 

Harry led Hermione out onto the middle of the dance floor and spun her into his arms. Hermione couldn’t help but laugh. “You can’t dance!” she protested.

Harry frowned in fake confusion and seamlessly twirled the two of them around. “I can’t? Then what on earth are we doing right now?” Harry waltzed Hermione into Daphne Greengrass who scowled at them over her shoulder. “Oops. Sorry!” He inelegantly pulled Hermione and himself out of Daphne and Theo Nott’s space. Hermione was laughing into his shoulder. “Okay,” he agreed with a nod, “maybe you’re right.” Hermione didn’t stop laughing. Harry watched her as he swayed them back and forth. “Having fun?”

Hermione looked up, face flushed, and nodded. “I am, thank you. Tonight has been lovely.”

Harry’s eyes twinkled as he smiled. “It has, hasn’t it? We can stay longer if you like?”

Hermione shrugged. “Whatever’s fine.” Harry nodded.

Not long later, the party was crashed by Draco Malfoy and his goons. Harry and Hermione exchanged a quick look and a smirk each before they raced after the Slytherins to eavesdrop.

* * *

Hermione cried all night when he started dating Ginny. Ron held her and called whoever had hurt her a “good for nothing git.” He didn’t realize it was Harry.

Hermione distanced herself from Harry whenever he was with Ginny. She spent more time in the library than she had since third year while doing too many classes and trying to win Buckbeak’s case. Sometimes she skipped meals but Ron picked up on it instantly. He would either drag her down to the Great Hall or sneak the two of them into the kitchens. Ron was an angel. Hermione didn’t think he knew what was happening exactly, but she thought he was starting to catch on. 

Ginny and Hermione weren’t very close to start.

They hadn’t been on the best of terms since Hermione revealed who her soulmate was.

They’d stopped talking when Ginny still made a move on Harry.

Hermione tried not to feel like she’d won some sort of battle when Harry stayed at Hogwarts for Easter Hols. She didn’t know if Ginny said something, but Harry refused to leave Hermione on her own.

Ginny called Hermione a tramp after Harry broke up with her.

Hermione and Ginny were no longer friends.

* * *

Harry didn’t know what to think when he saw the four bold words written across his forearm: _I always miss you_.

His mind ran through the possible people who would say that to him at first glance. It had to be someone he already knew. His soulmate.

He shook his head. He didn’t have time for this. Today was his birthday. Today the Order was picking him up. Today the blood wards were falling around Privet Drive. The war had already begun.

The doorbell rang.

Harry threw the door open and smiled at the assembly of Order members before him — mostly Weasleys.

“Harry!” various voices chorused out. “Happy birthday, mate!”

‘Happy birthdays’ continued to be thrown about as they filed inside. A pair of familiar arms threw themselves around Harry’s neck as Hermione’s body slammed into his chest. Harry huffed out a laugh as he hugged her. “Hey, 'Mione.”

Hermione pressed her face into his neck. She didn’t say anything.

Harry grinned. “Miss me that much, huh?”

She pulled back and stared seriously into his eyes. She licked her lips. “I always miss you.”

Harry’s eyes widened. His breath shallowed. Hermione smiled weakly. He pulled his arms tighter around her and drew her in close to him. They pressed their foreheads together as they breathed in the presence of the other. Neither moved until Moody threatened to hex them both.

* * *

Harry looked ridiculous in his disguised form. A proper Weasley but with a clearly distinct manner unlike the rest of the family. Hermione liked to think that even if she hadn’t known she’d have been able to pick Harry out by mannerisms alone.

“So, he finally figured it out?”

Hermione turned and raised her eyebrows at the Marauder beside her. “I beg your pardon?”

Remus wasn’t facing her but watching as Harry chatted with Viktor Krum. “He’s so like James that it always gives me whiplash when he acts like Lily.” He glanced sidelong at Hermione and said, “She had no clue until her soul mark showed up.”

Hermione played with the hem of her dress. “And that… that didn’t upset James?”

Remus smiled fondly and shook his head. “Nah, James always knew it would be her. Not much could discourage James Potter. Besides, Potters are notorious for finding their soulmates young. I wasn’t surprised Harry had become best friends with his own.”

She looked down at her lap. “But he didn’t _like_ me. Not like that. I’m… I’m like an afterthought.” He had been a surprise for her as well, but that seemed like ages ago. Shouldn't he have picked up on her feelings for him before the mark appeared?

Remus studied the young witch beside him for a long moment. “I wouldn’t be so sure.” Hermione looked up, her brown eyes meeting her ex-professor's golden ones. “Harry has never been good with emotions. Not unlike his mother, he has problems identifying feelings for what they really are.”

“Do you think?”

Remus shrugged. “You tell me. How did he react?”

Hermione smiled.

Remus patted her hand. “Take good care of him. He’s far more reckless than James ever was.”

Hermione smiled teasingly at the werewolf. “I find that very hard to believe. James had you and Sirius at his side, after all.”

Remus raised an eyebrow. “Yes,” he agreed at length, “and Harry has Ron and yourself. I’ve yet to decide which is worse.”

They both looked back out to the dance floor and watched the people go by. Hermione waited until Remus took a sip of his champagne to say, “Did I ever tell you about the time we illegally smuggled a dragon out of the country?”

Remus choked on his drink.

* * *

“It’s not in here,” Hermione exclaimed. “I’ve checked everything. Twice!” She slammed the book shut and paced up and down the length of their bigger on the inside tent.

“Look, clearly the books aren’t helping,” Harry tried to reason.

Hermione spun around. “Aren’t helping? They’re _books,_ Harry. That’s what they’re supposed to do! What good is a book if it _doesn’t bloody well help!_ ” 

Harry closed the distance between them in an instant. His fingers gently cupped her face. “It’s going to be okay,” he whispered. Hermione’s entire body tensed and stilled. She stared up into Harry’s eyes desperately. “We’re going to figure this out.”

“We have to,” she breathed. Her curls bounced as she shook her head. “I can’t lose you. I won’t. We need a plan. A direction.”

Harry wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her close. “I wish I had something for you — anything.”

“I know.”

He pressed his lips to her head. The smell of tulips drifted up from her hair. The flower had very quickly become his favourite. “I love you.”

Hermione smiled into his chest. Her fingers curled around the fabric of his shirt. “I know.”

“Oi!” The two jumped and pulled apart. Ron scowled at them from the entryway. “I’m not going back out to get more wood. If you two want to keep being cute then go outside.”

Harry saluted and Hermione smiled as she rolled her eyes. 

* * *

_CRACK!_

“Happy Christmas!” 

Hermione laughed and threw a streamer at Ron. “How did you even get these?” She tossed half of the cracker aside.

“Magic,” Ron scoffed, “obviously.”

Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry nuzzled her neck from behind and whispered, “When we went to the muggle village for supplies the other day.” Hermione nodded and made an ‘o’ with her mouth. She smiled triumphantly at Ron who pointed at Harry.

“No telling secrets! Come on, mate. Who’s side are you on?”

Hermione’s smile turned into a self-satisfied smirk. She leaned back into Harry’s chest and stroked her hands over his knees at either side of her. “I think your question answered itself,” she gloated. Ron gasped and held a hand to his chest dramatically.

Harry shrugged. “Sorry, mate.”

“ _Traitor_.”

They laughed.

The locket was tucked away for the night. A Christmas Eve present to all of them. The Golden Trio hadn’t felt so happy in weeks. Light, almost. As if the weight of the world wasn’t on their shoulders.

Harry sighed.

But it was.

Hermione turned her head so she could see him. Her fingers touched his cheek. “What’s wrong?”

Harry searched her face for a long moment. “I want to go to Godrics Hollow.”

Ron paused mid-clean-up on the other side of the tent. He looked over to the couple, awaiting Hermione’s response. He knew how important something like that would be to his friend. He also knew how dangerous it would be for all of them.

Finally, Hermione said, “I’ve been thinking the same thing.”

* * *

The smell of the sea filled Shell Cottage. Hermione sat under the soft sheets of the bed Fleur and Bill had given her. The room was small but held a large window that faced the ocean. She spent her days staring out at the coast down below. 

The door opened. Harry entered with a tray of tea. He closed the door behind him with the heel of his boot. “Hey,” he greeted quietly as he set the tray on the side table. He slipped his shoes off and crawled into the twin bed behind her.

Hermione leaned back against his chest and sighed as Harry’s hands came around her body. Her head fell back to the crook of his neck and she finally felt safe again.

“Hungry?” Hermione shook her head. “You need to eat something.” She stared out the window. Harry kissed her neck. “'Mione.” She sighed and turned her head towards the tray. Harry handed her a cup of fruit and a mug of green tea.

Hermione wrinkled her nose.

Harry suppressed a snort of amusement as he kissed her temple. “I’m not giving you coffee on an empty stomach. Now eat your fruit.”

Hermione popped a grape into her mouth. “Tyrant,” she whispered.

Harry smiled.

She was okay.

They were going to be okay.

“I love you.”

* * *

“ _NO!_ ”

The sound tore from Hermione’s throat without her consent. Ron held her back as she screamed. 

Harry was dead. He was gone. 

She fought uselessly against Ron’s hold on her. “No! _Harry_ …” 

“Hermione!” Ron pulled her back before she broke free. He knew if he let go she’d go racing across the courtyard. “Hermione, come on. _Please_.” 

“No…no…” 

_I always miss you_.

* * *

_CRACK_! 

Harry’s head whipped to the side with the force of Hermione’s slap. 

“Don’t you _ever_ do something like that to me again, Harry Potter.”

Harry straightened his glasses and turned back to the irate witch. “Hermione.”

“Don’t ‘Hermione’ me, Harry James.”

His head jerked back. “Did you just middle name me?” Hermione crossed her arms. “Don’t you want to know where I was, at least?”

“Where you were?” Hermione questioned furiously. “Oh, you mean, when you said you were working and would have therefore been in the massive attack that the rebel Death Eaters just enacted on the ministry and made me think you had _died_ when you didn’t contact me immediately afterward? Where you were instead of doing what you had told me you would be doing today?”

Harry tried not to grimace. “Yes…”

Hermione cocked her hip and raised an eyebrow. “Where were you?”

“Getting this,” he pulled something out of his pocket. It was a small satin bag. He gave it to Hermione.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Harry before untying the drawstring and emptying the small item out onto the palm of her hand. She gasped.

“It was my mother’s,” Harry supplied. The ring gleamed by the rays of moonlight that hit it through the window of their small cottage home. A large ruby surrounded by diamonds. 

“It’s beautiful.”

“I want you to wear it.” Hermione looked up. Her eyes met Harry’s and her breath caught. “And I don’t want you to ever take it off.”

Hermione tried not to cry. She pursed her lips and looked away as she feigned nonchalance. “Is that your attempt at a romantic proposal, Mr. Potter?”

Harry stepped closer. He ducked his head so his face was close to hers. His fingers traced lightly along her sides. “Depends, is it working?”

She couldn’t stop the smile that spread across her lips. “I love you.” 

Harry grinned. “Is that a yes?”

Hermione finally met his gaze again. “It’s an ‘if you make me think you’re dead for a _third_ time, the ring comes off.’”

Harry nodded reasonably. “I can live with that.” 

Then he kissed her.

And it was stunning.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! xx


End file.
